


Blue Christmas In July

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Like the King said, "I'll have a blue Christmas without you."





	Blue Christmas In July

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is for the Harem's Mistletoe challenge issued by Maidenjedi  
>  timeline: Pre X-files  
> classification: Mulder/Diana, angst, 155 words  
> parameters: Any woman who isn't Scully, mistletoe, and 155 words.

  
Author's notes: This is for the Harem's Mistletoe challenge issued by Maidenjedi  
timeline: Pre X-files  
classification: Mulder/Diana, angst, 155 words  
parameters: Any woman who isn't Scully, mistletoe, and 155 words.  


* * *

Blue Christmas In July

 

 

## Blue Christmas In July

### by Kelly Keil

She finds the withered mistletoe while cleaning. Suddenly, it's no longer summer, and Fox is back, his voice echoing through her quiet apartment. 

"Come here, Di, and see what I got at the store." He has one hand hidden behind his back and a huge smile on his face. 

"Fox, I'm in the middle of something." Files cover the table before her, threatening to push a poinsettia onto the floor. "Can't it wait?" 

"No," he says, and flourishes a sprig of mistletoe. When she makes no move to stand and join him, Fox walks over, tips her chin back, and kisses her deeply. "Let's go walk in the snow." 

But she doesn't leave her table, no matter how much he begs, and the forgotten mistletoe falls behind a chair. 

The memory melts like D.C. snow and Diana is back in the muggy heat, alone with regrets and the mistletoe. She crushes it in her hand. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  X-Files   
Title:   **Blue Christmas In July**   
Author:   **Kelly Keil**   [email]   [[website]](http://www.geocities.com/kellychenault73)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **0k**  |  **04/18/04**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Diana   
Summary:  Like the King said, "I'll have a blue Christmas without you."   
Notes:  This is for the Harem's Mistletoe challenge issued by Maidenjedi   
timeline: Pre X-files   
classification: Mulder/Diana, angst, 155 words   
parameters: Any woman who isn't Scully, mistletoe, and 155 words.   
Disclaimer/Other:  The X-files characters portrayed in this story belong to Fox, 1013, and Chris Carter.   
archive: Anywhere, just keep my info attached.   
feedback: Oh, why not?   
further note: I ran this by a few folks and no one had anything they wanted to pick at and make me change for the good of humanity. If this scars your soul, blame them.   
  



End file.
